Solitary Angels
by The Shinigumi
Summary: A GW/ DNAngel crossover, will be longer, rough draft ^_^


Solitary Angels  
  
Disclaimer: None mine. Situation mine, nothing else.  
Random: I started this two days ago, I'm working on part two, I write it as it comes- this is subject to major revision at any time ^_^ I'll warn ya though... Umm, C&C welcome! Please?   
Warning: mostly for later- shounen-ai, maybe some SatoshixDaisuke, possibly some KradXDark, perhaps a dash or more of HeeroXDuo or the other way around... I have no idea ^_^ Whoo, onto more writing... Oh! And if I seem to tease Satoshi, I don't mean to- he's my fave on DNAngel! Just... it seems like a Duo and Dark thing to do ^_^;;;  
Thoughts in / /   
  
  
  
  
Duo sighed heavily, tossing his bags lightly onto the apartment's solitary bed and following them at a more sedate pace, dropping gracelessly onto the less-than-soft mattress with a groan.   
"Chikusho..." he moaned in self pity, giving a yawn that arched his back before settling one of his arms over his eyes and grimacing. All he really wanted to do was curl up in the paper thin hotel sheets and sleep for a week or two, but nooo, duty called. "As always..."   
  
With another sigh and a stretch, Duo reluctantly rolled into a sitting position and pulled a laptop out of one of his packs. Flicking it on, he grumbled to himself while it booted up. "Damn stupid scientists... three missions in a row, not a day between them... whadda they think I am, Heero?!" Tossing his bangs out of his eyes in annoyance, he shifted his glare to the machine before him as he started scanning through the information he had gathered on his current target and the city around him.   
  
It was, to all casual appearances, supposed to be a walk in the park- if a little unusual, that wasn't so strange where the funny little old men were concerned. All he had to do was kill time acting as a student in the local highschool, and when the others got there he would sneak in and steal some kind of artifact from an art museum.   
  
That was the suspicious thing though- if it was going to be that easy, why did he have to wait for backup? Heero was coming later that night, and Trowa was due to show up sometime in the week... Quatre and Wufei were off on solo missions and would show up whenever they were done.   
So for the moment, Duo was completely alone with his thoughts and the buzzing of his computer.   
...Damn, this is boring. Shaking himself, Duo firmly shoved the computer away and turned it off, running a hand over his face. /Need... coffee.../   
  
Laughing at himself, he stumbled to his feet and pulled a jacket on. It was winter on this part of Earth, and the weather down here wasn't regulated like up in the colonies. Raking a hand through his bangs, he stifled another yawn and passed through the bedroom to the living room.   
"Hmm... Well, if I'm gonna be here for a few weeks anyways, may as well make myself at home... Food!" Grinning at this thought, he raced for the door, locking it automatically and not even noticing the blue haired boy eyeing him with a detached expression a few doors down.   
  
  
  
An hour later, Duo was strolling through the Park with a sack of groceries in one arm (mostly paid for) and swinging a bag of clothes (it was the store's fault they were so expensive!) in his other hand. As he passed two girls chatting by a fountain, he decided to catch up on some local gossip.   
  
Pretending to admire the fountain, he rested on the wide cement rim and allowed himself to eavesdrop. The girls looked to be twins, around his own age... one was cute in a tomboyish way, the other reminded him uncomfortably of the reason he and Heero had had to escape their last mission early- Her Highness Miss Prissycrap herself.   
  
The pretty one was talking, and Duo could hear the blush in her voice. "-don't understand! Dark is going to show up again tonight, the flyers are up and everything! Hiwatari-san says we may actually be able to catch him this time..."  
  
The tomboy interrupted. "Risa-chan, why do you _want_ to catch that stupid pervert anyways?"  
'Risa-chan' sighed. "You really don't understand men, do you? And Dark is so... mysterious, so handsome-"  
  
"Such a pervert, so egomaniacal-"   
  
"Riku-chan, just come! Please! You know you will anyway..."  
  
The tomboy let out an explosive sigh, glaring at her sister. "Fine. What time are we supposed to meet them this time?"  
  
Risa smiled, and Duo had to catch himself to keep from whistling in appreciation. If Relena had held a candle to this girl's looks, Duo'd have been a lot more worried about Relena's affections for Heero than he was.   
  
Before the girl could answer, the boyish one suddenly whipped her around, catching Duo staring at them. Riku gave him a withering look, grabbed her sister's arm, and started dragging her physically away despite the other's protests.   
  
Wincing a little and laughing, Duo stood and started off the other way, heading for his apartment.  
  
  
  
Duo was just relaxing onto the couch in the main room when his trained ear picked up the sounds of someone moving quietly past his door. Figuring it was proabaly Heero, but paranoia was good in any case, he slid one of his guns out of his shoulder holster and crept for the door. The sounds semed to be moving away down the hall, but he knew better than to trust that. Seeing nothing immediately in front of his door through the peephole, he eased the door open as quietly as possible. Turning the corner at the end of the hall was a silent flash of blue, and Duo's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.   
  
/This _is_ a hotel... could just be one of the renters leaving for work and not wanting to wake anyone. But then again, whoever it was _did_ seem to have a little too much experience at moving quietly... and I can't afford any slip ups./ Mind made up, Duo slid the gun back into place, and raced down the hall with the stealth of Shinigami himself.   
  
  
  
A short time later, he was regretting his haste. He had been following the blue haired boy at a discreet distance, and the boy seemed to be in no great hurry. Meanwhile, Duo had rushed out of the apartment without his coat, and was having to breath carefully lest his breath give him away in the dark.   
  
Even breathing shallowly, it plumed faintly from his nostrils, hanging like mist in the windless night. Every step he took into the silence seemed to echo maddeningly back to his prey, but he had to assume that the other boy hadn't heard him because he never changed his pace.  
  
Hearing commotion ahead, Duo strained his senses- the occasional cars that had been passing by seemed to have all collected in front of a vaguely familiar building. Catching all too familiar lights flashing from a few of the cars, Duo concentrated on becoming one with the shadows, watching the strange scene before him being lit in stark blue, then red.   
  
Squinting up at the building, Duo's eyes widened as he recognized the art museum. /Coincidence?/ he wondered.  
  
His target walked fearlessly up to one of the police, exchanging quiet words with him before  
nodding to himself. The policemen ambling around the entranceway to the building moved to let him pass, and Duo wondered how the kid had that much power. /Maybe he's related to Khushrenada or something./   
  
At the steps, the boy was ambushed by the twins from the park, and a brash black haired boy whom Duo could hear even from his hiding place fifty yards away.   
  
"There's no way he's getting past us this time, you just wait!" The strange boy struck a dramatic pose, shouting "You won't escape us this time, Dark! Your ass is _MINE!_" The girls seemed to be rolling their eyes, while the blue haired boy didn't seem to even realize he'd been talking. He was scanning the area with a professional eye, and Duo had a little trouble keeping hidden from him.   
  
The kid was making him nervous- he was out in the freezing night with everyone else- and he was only dressed in the local school uniform, consisting of dark pants and a crisp longlseeved white shirt. The cold didn't seem to affect him one way or the other, which was a little creepy.   
  
/Creepy- yeah, definately the word for that boy. Why do I get the feeling that given a choice between eating dinner with him or being locked in a room full of rabid wolves, I'd be begging for the wolves?/ Duo shivered with something like cold, as the boy glanced in his general direction again. Attention drawn by something no one else saw, the boy suddenly turned fluidly and seemed to disappear. Only Duo's trained eye caught him dashing swiftly through the main doors as the other members of his team looked about in confusion.   
  
Smiling with a hint of pride, Duo slipped past them and the cops easily, following the ellusive flicker of blue hair through the darkly twisting halls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes:   
1. I stole "Prissycrap" from Shadow Maxwell-Yuy (*waves at Heeri-chan* ^___^)  
2. Warning: Saehara may be dangerously OOC, as I have only vague ideas of how he acts from the pictures in my manga ^_^;;;  
3. The title may or may not have anything to do with this story... it was the first thing that popped into my ditzy brain when I thought "Umm... gee, a title would be nice..."  



End file.
